Bioshock Topside
by Prawnotron
Summary: Pretty much everyone who ever played bioshock 2 wondered. Is Delta actually Eleanor's actual father? This shows my take on the events that lead to Delta's conversion into an alpha if the answer to that question is 'yes.'
1. Beginnings

Rapture. 1958.

Eleanor lamb sat in the living room, drawing. The door opened, and she jumped up and ran over.

'Look daddy.' She said in excitement. It's one of the big scary thingys!'

Johnny Topside looked at the picture and felt both disturbed, but mainly interested. The drawing showed a bouncer-type big daddy punching a doodle-splicer.

'Nice work kid.' He said, rubbing his daughter's head. 'You uhh...wouldn't want me like this guy, would you!' He asked jokingly.

She then looked horrified. 'No daddy! Please don't be one!' She begged, hugging his leg.

Johnny picked her up and took her to her bedroom. 'Don't worry. I won't be. Goodnight Eleanor.' He walked out, turning the light off.

'Goodnight daddy.' She called out.

Stanley Poole sat at his table in a hangover. He was in really serious waters now. If he didn't get the dirt on Lamb sooner or later, what's to stop Andrew Ryan throwing him in prison. Sinclair wasn't an easy man to reason with. He continued his research on Lamb's patients. 'Jackpot!' He shouted to himself. He picked up his radio quickly. 'Hello? Mr. Ryan?' He asked. 'Got it. Lamb's goose is cooked!'

Johnny was watching James Bond, Dr. No, the next day when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, and there was Eleanor, smiling nervously and rubbing her arm. 'Are you alright?' He asked. He bent down and examined his daughter's arm. there was a big, purple bruise on it. 'Sheesh. What happened?' He asked.

Eleanor nervously looked at him and said 'well, I had an argument with one of the other kids. His name was Amir.' Johnny was surprised. Who the heck would name their kid Amir? Maybe he was Arabic?

Eleanor continued. 'Then we had a fight, and he hit me on the arm, but I made his nose turn red. After that, we both agreed to stop.'

Johnny shook his head slightly. 'Eleanor. What did I tell you about playing with other kids?'

She looked down on the floor, ashamed. 'Don't go picking fights.' She said sadly.

Just to cheer her up a bit... 'Just out of curiosity, by the way,' started her father. 'Who won the fight?'

Eleanor tried not to smile at that. 'I did. Calling the truce was actually his idea!'

Johnny let her put something on the TV, then made sure she couldn't see him smiling, when the door knocked. He answered it, and there was dr. Sofia Lamb. (The Bitch)

'John, could we talk in the kitchen?' She asked. 'Something's come up.'

Topside looked at her, confused. He never seen her this worried. 'Sure soph. What's wrong?'

She then looked annoyed. 'We agreed on this. Stop calling me "soph." Remember?'

Before Johnny could reply, Eleanor noticed them. 'Mummy!' She said loudly. 'You're back!'

Lamb smiled at her, and turned back to Johnny. 'In the kitchen please.' She then looked at her daughter. ' is it alright if we talk in private? It won't be too long.'

Eleanor nodded. 'Okay.' She went to read a book, but not before looking back, worried.

The kitchen door opened, and Eleanor watched her parents leave it. They didn't sound like they were arguing, but her father looked quite distressed. 'What's wrong?' She asked. It wasn't like him to look like that.

Lamb bent down to Eleanor's height and said. 'I have to leave now. I'm not sure for how long, but I'll come back.' After their goodbyes, Lamb was about to leave, when Eleanor grabbed her hand. 'Mummy. Don't go.' She said, sadly.

In reply, Lamb said 'Now Eleanor, you're better than this. What have I told you?'

Eleanor looked down and said 'I was born to change the world.' While sounding miserable. After Lamb finally left after one last goodbye, Johnny picked up the crying 7 year old, and sat down with her. He noticed something weird. It's normal for people to tell their kids they're going to be special, but born to change the world? That was...different. He knew Eleanor always had different talks with her mother, but what were they about? Was there something going on? Something big behind his back? He dismissed the idea to plain paranoia. It was probably just bonding time.

'Daddy?' Asked Eleanor. 'What's the surface like?' Johnny was taken by surprise. That was the first time she asked him that. He thought back, before he came to Rapture, before he met Sofia. Before Eleanor arrived in his life.

'Well, it smells bad.' He started. There's hundreds of city's, and animals, and green fields, and different cultures and...'

'What about the sun?' She asked. 'What's it like?'

Unless you live in Rapture, you wouldn't expect to be asked that. 'It's like this big ball of fire and gas in space. It keeps the world warm, and yes,' he added after noticing her piqued interest. 'It's amazing to look at. Not directly, but still.'

Eleanor then leaned on him. 'Mummy always said the world outside Rapture was a horrible place. She said there's a country called Japan that had 2 city's blown up a while ago.'

'That doesn't happen now.' Said Johnny. 'Things have changed.'

As he finished, Eleanor yawned and curled up to sleep. 'Can we go to the surface Daddy?'

Johnny chuckled and said ''we'll see kid. We'll see.'

Andrew Ryan looked out the window of his office. Lamb turned herself in, and is now imprisoned. One parasite down, one more to go. Atlas...

There was also the complication of Johnny Topside. Found Rapture completely by accident? Fit into life comfortably with Lamb, raising a kid, and still insisting he knew nothing about Rapture until he arrived? Unlikely. He must be a spy. Rapture was built as a refuge to those who reject religion, capitalism, communism, all the parasites that feed on everyone's hard work. If Topside was who he thought he was, he needs to be dealt with quickly.

'Mr Ryan?' Stanley Poole came in. 'I got some information.'

'If it's Lamb, she's already been detained. Do you happen to have Atlas' head on you, mr. Poole?' He replied.

'No, but it's about Topside. You might not like this.'

The door knocked again, and Johnny went to answer it. Maybe it was Grace. Since Sofia was arrested, Grace Holloway has been helping him to cope. She's nice enough, bit judgemental, but Eleanor thinks of her like an aunt. Who he wasn't expecting though, was the Rapture police with a warrant for his arrest. The phone went off then. 'Oh hell.' Exclaimed Johnny when he realised what they were after. He slammed and locked the door, and answered the phone.

'Hi daddy.' He heard Eleanor say. 'Aunt grace made apple pie and she's asking if you would like some.'

Not wanting to scare her, Johnny tried to sound calm. 'Sounds great. Listen, there's guys after me, I don't know what for, and I don't think I'm getting out of this.'

Grace Holloway, singer and resident of Pauper's drop noticed Eleanor's scared expression as she spoke to her father on the phone. 'Daddy? What's happening?'

'TOPSIDE! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!' She heard a man shout on the other end. Then there was the sound of the front door getting smashed in, and the low moan of something big and inhuman.

'Alright. Hypnotise off! Get him!'

She heard him pick up the phone again, and say 'Eleanor! Don't come home! It's not safe! Stay with Grace, and...I love you kid. Bye.' Then there was the sound of him yell just after a crack of electricity, then the phone cut off.

It must have been an hour, more or less, since Eleanor locked herself in her room to cry. She thought the world of her father, now he's gone as well. They might have even gone to the surface together, but not anymore now. He was gone. Missing, or dead, she didn't know. A newspaper was abandoned just outside, so she used binoculars to see it, which just made her sadder. On the front page, it read 'Jonathan Topside arrested for treason. Sentenced to time in Persephone Prison and enrolment into Alpha series.' Looking at the corner of the paper, she saw the publisher's name. 'Stanley Poole.'

Life was brilliant. Dionysus park was the perfect place to celebrate his success. Stanley went to the bar for another drink, but then he noticed something by the door. He inspected closer, and there was a 7 year old girl looking at him, arms folded, and trying to look very angry. Wondering what this kid's problem was, he walked over.

'Can I help you, kid?' He asked

She nodded at him. 'You put my daddy in jail.' She told him, still looking angry.

Stanley then realised she was talking about Topside. 'Well, actually the police did. Maybe he did something?' He said innocently. 'Damn.' He thought to himself. 'I am not good with kids.'

The girl shook her head. 'No he didn't. He's a good person. He's not a bad guy. Get him out.'

Stanley couldn't believe he was listening to this. 'Sorry. Too late. Already done.'

The girl looked at him, still angry. 'Then I'll tell my mummy.'

At this, Stanley pretended to get angry himself. 'Are you threatening me?' He asked, then burst out laughing. 'Who are you anyway?'

The girl said 'my name is Eleanor Lamb.' She then moped off. As soon as he knew what her name was, Stanley panicked. Topside's kid was also Lamb's? That's it. He's sunk. Finished. Unless...

Eleanor waited until Grace went to pauper's drop's market, then snuck outside. She looked up any kind of information about the surface as she could, with some help from Amir. As it turns out, he had a scrapbook about the surface. They both hidden in an alleyway and looked through it, examining photos of the pyramids, the leaning tower of Pisa, the Eiffel Tower, the Empire State Building, all different landmarks. Eleanor and Amir discussed plans concerning the surface, they joked a bit, until Eleanor noticed she was staring at him. She even leaned forward a bit towards him, until.

'Get the hell out of my head you little bastards!' The two kids jumped and turned. A spider splicer was approaching. They both ran for it as the mutated psychopath chased them through the streets. Amir escaped, but then realised he was alone. That thing was going after Eleanor.

'Relax kid.' Said the splicer as he laughed deliriously. I won't hurt ya. Just give me the red stuff!'

Eleanor curled up at the wall and stayed still. That...freak was going to kill her. She just knew it.

Then there was a gunshot, and the splicer fell dead. Stanley Poole walked into the alley. 'You okay kid?' He asked.

She smiled in relief and replied 'yes. Thank you.'

The reporter pulled out a small bottle of chloroform as he said 'don't thank me yet.'

As soon as Eleanor realised what he was trying to do, she tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. She bit his hand, but he still opened the bottle and waved it in front of her face. Everything went dark afterwards.

Johnny topside woke up in some kind of lab, strapped to a table. Last thing he remembered, he was having lunch in his cell, but then passed out. The guards must have drugged him. A doctor came in with a trolley containing an oversized diving suit and large canisters of ADAM.

'Welcome to the Alpha Series mr. Topside. On behalf of Fontaine Futuristics and Sinclair Solutions, we would like to give you your instructions.' The message came up on a big TV screen. Johnny then realised what was happening. They were going to make him a big daddy. They'll fuse his flesh and organs into a diving suit, rip out his vocal chords, and wipe his mind. He heard the door open, and he ignored it, until...

'Daddy?' He heard that voice hundreds of times. He loved that voice. He looked, and saw Eleanor strapped to a chair next to him. It was labelled "gatherer candidate." The table he was strapped to was labelled "protector candidate."

He turned and looked at Eleanor, who was scared beyond belief. 'What's going to happen Daddy?' She asked. 'Are we going to die?'

'No. We won't.' He answered. 'We're gonna be fine, alright? I promise.' A scientist then walked in.

'Good evening.' He said politely. 'I am Dr. Edwin Grimes. I thought we might as well let you know what is really going on. You sir will become a soldier of Rapture. The strength of 10 men, and access to every plasmid we have and any weapon you can use. You girl will be responsible for Rapture's survival. You must seek out ADAM in the body's of deceased users and return it here. Remember to stay close to your designated protector.'

Johnny glared at Grimes. 'You mean you make her a mindless ghoul and I become a monster? No thanks.'

Grimes looked at him and replied 'this isn't your choice sir. To keep you two together, we will establish a telepathic pair-bond to make sure you never leave her.'

This made Johnny even angrier. 'I wouldn't anyway. She's my daughter.' Grimes smiled at him. 'Then that should make the job much easier then. Not this part though.'

The lab aides removed an ADAM slug from a jar and bought it over to Eleanor, confusing her. 'What do I do?' She asked.

Coldly, Grimes replied 'eat it.' She stared at it, horrified. She has to eat that?!

After she refused, Grimes decided to have her force-fed. ('No! You son of a bitch! I swear to God, you're dead!') Eleanor gagged and tried to throw up, but it was already making it's way towards her stomach. In rage, Johnny struggled powerlessly against the restraints. 'Perfect for the job, isn't he boys? Not even started and already getting protective.' Taunted Grimes. Eleanor watched her father scream as the alpha series suit was attached to his body.

Subject Delta woke up, strapped to a table. He looked to his right, and saw a drill, a rivet gun, and some plasmids. He looked to his left, and saw a little sister strapped to a chair. She looked at him in complete fear. 'Daddy? Can you hear me?' She asked. Delta nodded to respond, and something stirred in his mind. He couldn't remember anything. Only these. His identification is Delta, he is part of the alpha series, the little sister next to him was his daughter, and her name was Eleanor. Those were the only things he could remember.

'Now to test if the pair-bond is reinforced by their relation to each other.' Said Grimes. 'Mr. Peterson. Step here please.'

A young man walked over. 'Yes Dr. Grimes?'

'Attack the girl.' Answered Grimes. 'Don't ask questions. Just, do something to harm her.'

Reluctantly, Peterson walked over to Eleanor with a razor and slit her wrist. She cried out in pain just before it healed quickly. Delta roared in fury, broke off the restraints, then ripped Peterson's arm off with his bare hands. Ignoring the screams, he attached the drill and caved the assistant's face in, impressing Grimes. For the first time, a pair bond actually worked. Delta glared at the dead, disarmed body. (See what I did there?) there was no way in hell he would let that happen again.

After they were sent out, Delta looked at his daughter, who hugged his leg in dismay. 'Daddy. You said you wouldn't be one of those!' She cried out. Delta found this interesting. When did he say this? Does she know something about him he doesn't? Regardless, he bent down and tried to calm her down, but only moaned like an angry whale. To compensate, he held out his hand. Eleanor clearly got the message, as she held it and tried to smile. 'I hope you're still yourself.' She told him. She then turned her head sharply. 'I smell ADAM daddy!' She said, suddenly excited. 'This way.' Delta followed her as she hurried off.

Breadwinner searched through the old bin. He was an executive in the Atlantic express, and they kicked him out because he over spliced. He got his own back though. He surprised a board member in the streets and gunned him down. He then smelled ADAM, fresh from a stiff. He ran towards it, and he saw one of those creepy brats extracting the stuff.

'That's mine you little bitch!' He shouted. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull the syringe from her, but he then heard a stomping sound. 'Daddy! Help!' She called out. Breadwinner then heard something growling at him, panicked, he tried to run, until Delta fired electricity at his back. He writhed and screamed, then the alpha series fired a shot from his rivet gun into his face. As he watched the splicer crumple to the floor, he turned back towards Eleanor. 'I'm okay daddy. Thank you.' Delta picked her up and put her on his back. He walked along, then heard a shout. A brute splicer arrived and rugby-tackled him. Delta roared to tell his daughter to run. He beat back the brute, and chased after Eleanor, who was also being chased by thuggish splicers. A quick blast of winter blast froze them, then he smashed them to pieces. The brute came back and threw debris at him, catching him off guard. More debris was thrown, but Delta was ready that time. He caught it with telekinesis and threw it back.

'Are you fuckin' serious?' The beast growled. He charged and started throwing punches at Delta, but he eventually gained the upper hand, and started beating him back. During the struggle, Eleanor called to the brute 'daddy's giving you stars and birdies!' Hoping this would help Delta win the fight. He shoved the brute splicer into a swimming pool and electrocuted it. As the abomination floated limply in the water, Delta finally relaxed.

While extracting from another corpse, a splicer managed to get Delta in the back with a shotgun. The alpha series turned around and knocked him down. He was about to skewer the monster on his drill, but the splicer raised his left hand instinctively, catching the drill. As Delta tore apart his palm, the splicer fired his shotgun at Delta's side, sending him reeling. He crawled over to Eleanor and whacked the butt of his shotgun in her face. She cried out as she fell, then he took the ADAM and injected it. Noticing Eleanor was on the floor, with a slight bit of blood, Delta was furious. He ran forward, but the splicer sent an insect swarm at him. As he flailed about, the splicer walked over to him and fired buckshot point-blank into his chest, sending him to the floor. He turned back towards Eleanor, and wondered. If he gets the slug in her gut, he could have a shit-ton of ADAM for himself! As he stepped forward, shotgun ready, he gasped loudly. He looked down, and saw a drill protruding through his stomach. It then revved up and retracted, leaving a gaping hole in his body. He tried to scream, but he only coughed up blood. He turned and saw Delta, suit breeched and really angry. He grabbed the splicer's head and tore it off his shoulders with a sickening snap. Dropping the head, Delta crouched down next to his daughter. Thanks to the healing effect, the blunt-force wound was gone, but she still had plenty of blood on her, and she was still clutching it. Delta rubbed the blood off and Eleanor looked at him, pained. 'Daddy, he hurt me.' He nodded to say that he knows. He hugged her in relief, knowing that she was okay. She then gasped in shock. 'He hurt you too!' She said, pointing at the breech in his suit. Finally noticing it, he looked back at the decapitated splicer. 'Damn, he was persistent.' He thought to himself. He was about to pick up his daughter, but she looked at his damage with concern. Finally resigning to it, he put her in a nearby vent and went off to get his suit repaired. While the engineer welded the breech, Delta noticed Dr. Grimes talking to Dr. Alexander. 'We have a problem Gilbert.' He started. 'A little sister has been killed just hours ago.' Alexander sadly replied 'that's terrible. Why come to me about it though?' Grimes continued 'She was assigned to an alpha series called subject Gamma, but the something went wrong with the pairbond.' Delta looked up at this. He sometimes regarded the rest of the alpha series like brothers, so he was depressed at this. 'What do you mean?' Asked Alexander. 'Gamma should be in a coma now, shouldn't he?' Grimes shook his head. 'He didn't. Instead, he went mad. He slaughtered the containment staff and ran off, screaming. As far as we know, he's in the Adonis luxury resort.' Delta looked at them, horrified. That's where Eleanor was.

In the vent, Eleanor revised what she was going to ask Delta. 'Daddy, can we go to the surface?' She asked herself in preparation. She shook her head. There was ADAM to collect, and that was too close to the point. Still practising, she then asked to the air 'Daddy? If we get enough ADAM, could we go to the surface? Only for one day. Just to see what it's like. We could come straight back after.' Finally deciding on that, she sat quietly, waiting for Delta to come back. Hearing a familiar stomping sound, she looked to the left and saw an Alpha series walking down the corridor. His suit was blood stained and battered, and his faceplate was...off. Thinking it was Delta, Eleanor called him over. Gamma looked in her direction and groaned pitifully. As he walked over, she said 'Daddy, I wanted to ask you something. If we look after lots of angels and get lots of ADAM, could we...um...could we go to the...surface?' She was really hoping he would say yes. Gamma just groaned that same sad growl. Eleanor looked at him, worried. 'Why do you look more hurt Daddy? What happened?' In response, Gamma grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Getting up, Eleanor looked at him, confused. 'Why did you do that? It wasn't funny!' She complained. Gamma pulled out his rivet gun and growled. At this, Eleanor's annoyance was replaced with fear. 'Daddy? What are you doing?' She asked. Gamma then fired a rivet into her shoulder, then attached his drill. Tearing up with pain, Eleanor looked up at him. 'Why did you hurt me?' She cried out. Gamma then swung his drill forward, forcing her to run. He then gave chase, drill sparking at the walls. Certain that she lost him, Eleanor finally allowed herself to scream and grab her shoulder. It healed around the rivet, making it extremely painful to just move her arm. She hidden under a table and cried loudly. why was her father trying to kill her? did she do something to offend him? There weren't any vents nearby, and anyone she might go to for help might be a splicer. Pulling herself together, she looked out the window and tried to see the sunlight, imagining it was the actual sun itself. A demented growl was heard nearby, and Gamma grabbed her before she could run. 'Please don't hurt me.' She begged. As he revved up his drill and reared back, Eleanor shut her eyes and waited for it, but it never came. Before Gamma could strike, Delta arrived, pulled back his head, and clobbered him to the floor. He was about to check on Eleanor, but she crawled back at the sight of him and curled up in the corner. Delta was confused. What was going on? He them saw the rivet in her shoulder. In rage, he grabbed Gamma and slammed him against the wall. He then started smashing his fist into the insane alpha's faceplate, smashing it completely. From what Delta could see of Gamma's expression, it was frozen in pain, grief, and hatred. Ignoring it, Delta threw him to the floor and curb stomped him. Using winter blast, Gamma froze Delta in a block of ice. As he tried to escape, Delta broke out and fired enough electricity at Gamma to kill 5 elephants. After killing the big daddy, turned splicer, Delta went back over to Eleanor. She cried 'don't hurt me. Please. I'll be good. You could let me get ADAM myself, and you won't have to keep an eye on me. Just please don't drill me!' Delta finally understood what was going on. She thought Gamma was him, and that he wanted her dead. He grunted calmly to get her attention, and she looked up at him nervously. 'You just tried to...' She then noticed Gamma's dead body. Finally putting 2 and 2 together, she quickly hugged Delta and cried harder. 'I'm sorry Daddy. I thought that was you.' Delta hugged her back then put her down. she looked down in guilt and rubbed her injured arm. 'I thought you were angry and wanted to...' She didn't need to finish. Delta looked at the rivet and gripped it. Grimacing, Eleanor nodded. 'Okay. I'll be brave.' After counting to three in sign language, Delta wrenched the rivet loose, causing his daughter to yelp. After an agonising 10 seconds, he managed to get it out. 'See Daddy?' She asked. 'It wasn't that bad.' Putting her on his back, Delta walked on as she pointed towards another ADAM infused corpse.

After the last extraction round, Eleanor yawned quietly. 'I'm tired daddy. Can we go home now?' Delta picked her up and walked over to a vent. She patted his helmet affectionately and climbed into the vent. 'Can I ask you something daddy?' She started.b'if we get enough ADAM, could we go to the surface together?' Delta reluctantly shook his head. he didn't fully understand why they couldn't. he just knew it wasn't possible. sadly, she told him 'but you said we could. before you put the suit on.' Delta groaned that same noise in response. let down, Eleanor went back into the vent. 'Goodnight daddy.' Delta then knocked the vent to get her attention, and he picked an abandoned coat and gave it to her. Cheering up slightly, she wrapped up under it and lay down in the vent. 'Thank you daddy. I love you.' She then fell asleep. Making sure she was comfortable, Delta walked back to Fontaine Futuristics for debriefing. After he left, Eleanor woke up and got together a baseball, a watch, a corkscrew, and other small objects. She found a needle and thread and started assembling something. (Fine, it was watch-face.) due to the confidence that Delta would always be around, nothing prepared her for the traumatic events of the next day, of Lamb escaping prison and murdering Delta, not knowing who he was.


	2. First death

Subject Delta arrived in Adonis luxury resort. He walked to the vent his daughter slept in the last night. He knocked it twice, and waited. Eleanor climbed out holding something. 'Look what I made Daddy. It's you!' She said as she held up the object. It was a hand-made doll that looked like Delta, which he decided to call "watch-face." He helped her down and she tugged his hand. 'Come on Daddy. There's ADAM this way.' They walked along for a bit, then Delta noticed Eleanor wasn't there. He looked back, and he saw her talking to a strangely familiar woman. Grace Holloway, a singer from Pauper's drop. Delta was confused. Why was this woman familiar?

'Im sorry, mrs. Holloway, but I don't know you.' Said Eleanor, clearly guilty.

'It's me.' Said Holloway. 'Aunt Grace? From the hotel? You disappeared that day I went to the market?'

Eleanor felt worse at this. 'I'm really sorry, but I can't remember.'

Before Grace could say anything else, Delta turned her around and swung his fist at her, breaking her jaw. As she tried to get up, Delta roared at her, forcing her to run.

Delta checked on Eleanor after the ordeal. 'Daddy, who was she?' He just grunted normally. Who was that? Why did she look so familiar?

After another successful extraction, Eleanor got over excited when she managed to detect another one, then skipped off cheerfully towards it. Delta tried to catch up, but he wasn't exactly a marathon runner. He entered the next corridor but saw she wasn't there, which worried him. He got nervous whenever she ran off. He kept moving along until he heard her scream and call him. He eventually caught up, and found her, attacked by 4 splicers.

'Give me the the fucking ADAM!' Shouted a tough looking splicer as he sharply pulled her arm, causing her to yelp. In complete rage, Delta jumped from the balcony and landed on top of one of the splicers. Finally, the tough splicer wrenched Eleanor's needle from her grip and injected it into himself, giving him the electro bolt plasmid. He shot a bolt at Delta, which didn't do much other than piss him off even more. He revved up his drill and tore through the other 2 splicers. The tough splicer panicked as he couldn't stop him advancing, until Delta clobbered him to the floor.

'Hey, relax buddy!' He panicked. 'I didn't know she was YOUR kid. It was nothing personal. Please! Just let me live!'

Usually, Delta just let them leave when they were no longer a threat, but this bastard tried to dislocate his daughter's arm to steal the ADAM. Without hesitation, Delta drilled into his front torso, but left his organs alone. He then punched through his heart, waiting for him to die before pulling back. He turned and saw Eleanor staring at him. Delta moved forwards, but she backed up. 'I don't like it when you get really angry like that Daddy.' She said nervously. He bent down, but she was still scared. 'You wouldn't hurt me as well, right?' Delta was disgusted at the thought. He would never do that, even if his life depended on. Since he couldn't speak, he hugged her tightly to tell her that. It clearly worked, because there was much less tension afterwards. Delta picked her up and she went on his back.

'NOW!' Shouted a splicer. Makeshift grenades were thrown, and Delta was surrounded. As soon as he knew what the sparking tins were, he threw Eleanor out of the radius and took the full blast himself.

'Daddy!' Eleanor screamed as she ran towards Delta, who was lying on the scorched floor, his suit badly damaged. A large group of splicers came out of their hiding spots, laughing when they saw their handiwork. 'That was too easy!' Shouted one of them. Something was wrong. These splicers had a plan. Splicers never plan ahead.

One of them grabbed Eleanor and said 'c'mon kid. We're leaving.' At that, Delta forced himself up and attacked the splicer. He stayed close to his daughter and fought back any splicer who was dumb enough to get near. After thinning out the crowd, Delta just picked up Eleanor and tried to run, carrying her to safety until...

A hypnotise plasmid was thrown and hit him on the back. He roared as he felt his mind hacked.

'Daddy? Are you okay?' Asked Eleanor as she climbed down. He couldn't move. He could only grunt.

'He's perfectly harmless now.' Said a strangely familiar voice. Delta saw that the speaker was Dr. Sofia Lamb. Something was wrong. He definitely knew her. Judging from Eleanor's expression, she thought the woman was familiar too.

'I just want to make one thing clear Delta. This is NOT your daughter.' She told him. At this, Delta wanted nothing more than to punch that bitch in the face. On her orders, he knelt down, realising she was the one who used the plasmid. She gave him a gold Luger pistol and ordered him to kill himself. He watched as he aimed the gun at his own head, mentally trying to stop himself. As soon as he saw Eleanor watching him, horrified, he got the boost he needed. He grabbed his wrist and tried to shoot Lamb, until a brute splicer grabbed him and started battering him, leaving a huge dent in his helmet and cracking his faceplate.

'No! Stop it! Don't hurt him!' Shouted Eleanor. As soon as the big guy was done, Delta aimed the pistol at his own head, too weak to fight back. He looked directly at Eleanor. She was staring at him, eyes widened. That was the last thing he saw before he fired, the bullet penetrating his brain. As he fell, the last thing he heard was that little voice cry out for him. Subject Delta crumpled onto the floor, soaking it with gushing blood.

At last, Eleanor broke out of Lamb's grip and ran to the dying alpha series. 'Daddy? Please get up.' She begged, tearing up. Delta was literally on the edge of the line between life and death. The alpha series groaned very quietly and tried to raise his hand. 'I'm scared Daddy. I don't want to go with them. Please, please get up.' She was fully crying now. Smiling under his helmet, Delta's vision went dark, and he felt himself go limp. 'No no no. Daddy! Don't go! I need you! Please! Don't die!' Eleanor panicked as his hand fell. Lamb tried to pull her back, but she shook her off and stayed by him. at last, Delta finally died. Knowing this, Eleanor cried on him hysterically, ignoring the blood soaking into her dress. 'I didn't want you to be like this because...because of this.' She said between sobs. 'I'm sorry. It's all my fault Daddy. I shouldn't have run off.' Finally, she put watch-face in his dead hand and hugged his dead shell. 'Bye Daddy. I love you.' She then went with Lamb sadly, looking back at her father one last time.

10 years later.

The vita-chamber started flashing and sparking, then something growled inside it. The chamber opened, and Subject Delta collapsed to the floor. Where was he? How was he alive? And...he looked up and saw the state of the room he was in. How long was he dead for? He found his drill next to him, which he equipped, then he found watch-face. He picked it up and stared at it. What happened to Eleanor? And where was she? He walked off in search of answers, while the creature in the diving suit hid in the shadows, watching him.

(And that's the end of my take on the events before bioshock 2. Please let me know what you think. Thanks)


End file.
